Bandit Hunters
by Kazuki-kun is an A and an A
Summary: General Hakuro discovers a bandit base and requests an investigation. Führer Mustang decides to take some of his subordinates along. Royai Roy/Riza later. HIATUS! Please Read and Review.


Bandit Hunters

**Bandit Hunters**

**AN: Hi folks! (I call everyone folks P) Here's my 3****rd**** fic's 1****st**** chapter. There's a bandit camp found by General Hakuro and Fuhrer(yes FUHRER!) Mustang and his subordinates are asked to investigate it. Royai in here. This takes place after the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but it's a good dream. Ahhhh…dreams…**

**Chapter 1**

**A new mission**

Fuhrer Mustang sat in his office one early afternoon doing his paperwork. He would rather walk his Lieutenant's dog, Black Hayate even if the mutt seemed to hate him.

A sudden knock on the door.

"Come in," he muttered in a bored voice. It was his Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye.

"Sir!" she exclaimed, "General Hakuro has requested to speak to you!"

"Let him in," replied Mustang. What did that man want with him now?! Disturbing his paperwork! It wasn't exactly enjoyable but he had to keep it up to remain Fuhrer. Putting his pen down, he got up to greet the General.

"Fuhrer sir!" the General saluted, "I am requesting a mission!"

Mustang signed, "What is it?" He sat down and wondered why did he have to listen to a long boring speech when he could have received a short invoice. But- Wait. If the General had to speak to him in person, then the information must be top secret.

"I have found out recently with the help of these 4 officers,"- he winked at Falman, Breda, Havoc and Fuery-"about a bandit base formed with chimeras not created by Laboratory 5 and rebels fleeing the military. They must be annihilated."

Mustang frowned for a moment. This didn't exactly sound top secret.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc here tells me that this base may have been formed by the Homunculus and still exists and survives even after the fall of the Homunculus," the General continued.

'Now I wonder how **he **found that out…" said Mustang smirking. The cigarette dropped out of Havoc's mouth, "Good work to all of you. General! Send me an invoice on the whereabouts and information in an invoice!"

"But sir, wouldn't it be safer to speak about here then expose the information to the rest of the soldiers?" the General replied, puzzled at the fact that the Fuhrer wanted an invoice when it should be kept top secret.

"No. They will know soon enough anyways and the news that King Bradley was a Homunculus has already spread," Mustang answered in a dull voice, "Havoc! Prepare a raiding party! And you are all coming with me!" he ordered. Everyone gasped.

"But- sir! It is inappropriate that you go and annihilate them!" the General exclaimed.

Mustang frowned and then exclaimed quite loudly that he could be heard from outside his office, "NO! I WILL GO! NO QUESTIONS ASKED!" Havoc's cigarette fell out of his mouth again, Breda hid under the table, Falman looked dully at everyone and Fuery sighed and drooped his shoulders.

"Yes sir. But please be careful; they are dangerous," the General replied.

"Thank you," the Fuhrer replied, "Everyone is dimissed!"

"Yes sir! Thank you!" everyone exclaimed and all of them left except Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Is this alright sir?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes," he said softly, "There's no way I can go without the help of my trusty subordinates." He winked.

"Thank you. I will do my best to protect you sir," Hawkeye replied.

"I know that you will not fail me. Until then"- Mustang saluted and smiled for the first time in ages. Hawkeye gave a final salute and left the room leaving Mustang gazing at her through his only eye. He smiled to himself after she had left. Hawkeye had always supported and protected him and he knew, inside, that she would never fail him. After all, he would request that all his friends, Falman, Breda, Havoc and Fuery would be working in his office like they used to.

**AN: AHHH…ROYAI IS ALREADY DEVELOPPING! Mind you, there's going to be tons more after.I had other parts of this in my head already but I had to make this one up on the spot. I will update soon! Please drop a review! **

**Thankies**

**Kazuki theFullMetalwriter**


End file.
